


Echos

by Kindred



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: Alpha John Barnaby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta Sarah Barnaby, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt Ben Jones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Ben Jones, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated : A killer is on the loss and is going after omegas, What Ben doesn't know is he is walking into a trap set up by a very unstable alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echos

**Author's Note:**

> soooo the idea is a little odd but bare with me, the idea is like the alpha and Omega thing, but with policemen, like all DS have to live with their DCI and relationships together are allowed and what nots.

Ben looked down at the addressed on his phone, and then at the house in front of him he frowned and rubbed the back at his phone and sent a quick text to his DCI letting him know he arrived at the address. Getting out of the car he walked up to the house like most houses in Midsomer stands alone and it backed on to Mash Wood. He stood at the gate and looking at the towering house.

It’s bricks were crumbling and the windows looked like they were barely holding on to the frames, while the overgrown garden made it difficult to see what was path and what was mud. Ben eyed the house through the garden and then down to the gate where his hand rested on the rusty metal. He lifted his hand up from the gate and sees paint peel on his hand. It gave it a look that it hasn’t been used in years. He wondered if anyone was home at all but at some point all the Omega victims had visited this house…why?…he wondered.

Pushing the dread feeling out of his mind and felt it drop to the pit of his stomach as he pushed the gate open only to have it make a screech like a cat that had its tail stood on. He froze and stood there wincing at the noise it always seems echoed louder when there is nothing but silence. Ben was cursing himself for not jumping over the gate and then thought how he could have jumped on fences if the garden looked like something from the Addams’ family. But all that flew out of his thoughts when he heard a scream, it sounded like a child’s scream and it was deafening as he covered him with icy chills. Ben turning towards the house and ran through the garden/jungle, his clothes were snagging on thorns and braches …is that barbwire?… he thought passingly as he felt mud cover his shoes and legs as he raced to the door. 

He pushed the swollen door open and watched it fall from the door frame and fall in a dusty bang, he could hear another ear piercing scream made Ben turned up the stairs, pulling out his phone he called for backup. He looked down the hall he heard the scream down at the end in the far room, there was light flickering from the room at the end of the hallway. He ran to the room and pushed the door open with a force that that handle hit the wall. He stopped dead in the door way instead of seeing a child being hurt like the screams suggested he saw a tape recorder attached to speakers. He walked into the room and picked up the recorder. Frowning he pressed the rewind button and then pressed play and listen to the screaming and sobbing on the recorder “What the…” Ben started to say when he felt a blinding pain in his back making him fall forward onto the floor.

His phone went skidding out of his hands and continuing across the floor only to disappear into a hole in the decaying building. Ben was stun and could feel the blood trickling though his hair “Oooh silly little Omega, you fell into my trap like a fly to the spider’s web.” The voice held the edge of insanity in it, making him groan as Jones tried to turn onto his back to look at the woman behind him. The light in the room was blinding him from seeing the woman clearly, her long hair covered most of her face  
“I…I not…”  
“Yes you are.” She hissed at him “I can smell it on you.” She growled, as he put his hands out in defend himself as he tried to pull back from her. “Ah, ah, ah, you’re not going anywhere Omega. No you are going to stay right here with me and play.” She giggled before her smiled dropped as she pulled out a knife, the blade glinting in the dim lighting blinding Ben even more than before, as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and his muscles tightened.  
“Miss, please, you don’t want to do this. People know where I am and they will be here soon.” Ben said softly to her, she stood up and towered over him her mouth turned into snarl as she flicked her tongue over her teeth before she raised her boot and smashed it into his face.  
“SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH… I’VE SEEN YOU AND YOUR DCI! YOU’RE HIS BITCH AREN’T YOU?” She bent down and stabbed the knife into his shoulder making him scream out in pain. “Yeah I know what you are; you’re the little bottom bitch. I watched you two, I saw how he behaves around you the little soft touches when no one is looking. I saw him give you the other half of his lunch little slut! All you Omegas are slut not fit for anyone.” She hisses as she withdrew the knife form his shoulder only to stab in the side. Ben let out another cry as he felt the burning pain shooting through him as blood flowed freely to create streams on the floor boards.

 

She knelt down over him, her legs either side of Ben’s hips as his blood soaked though the woman’s jeans. Ben choked on his tears as the blonde pressed her forehead against his “Shhh.” He said to his, as she cupped his face and licked up his face tasting his salty tears and smiled brightly at him, ben caught the smell of Alpha but something was wrong about the smell like it was synthetic and made him want to gag. “Do you think your alpha will still want you after we’re done?” She chuckled in his ear as he turned his head away from her. “Oh no sweet thing look at me.” She said sickly sweetly as the blonde used a knife tip to force him to look at her. “I have a surprise for you don’t tell anyone…” She giggled. “You see mummy wanted a little girl.” She continued as she unzipped her jeans. Ben choke at the sight this female alpha is a male alpha…maybe not even an alpha…he thought as a hardening and thickening cock popped up in front of him. A feeling dropped into this stomach at what this person was planning on doing to him. “But I’m afraid I was a bitter disappointment to my mother as I was a boy and a beta, but here I am today alpha.” 

After that all Ben would remember was pain and horror and then John’s voice calling him, the killer screamed in anger as she… he ran towards John and the other police officers and ended up falling though the rotten floor bored below. John’ face swam in front of Ben’s face and then nothing. Ben had passed out from blood loss and but he thought he could still make out John’ voice in the darkness barking orders to get his omega to the hospital and the crazy alpha was carted off in the back of police van. 

Before he woke up he dreams were filled with cruel and insane laughter, blood running down his hands and the wall. A child screaming and babies crying and his name being called as he saw a knife slice across his stomach. He woke up with a start, his heart hammering and his head thumping in pain. Well his whole body hurt there was areas that hurt more than others but the point reminds he is stuck in hospital. The walls of his room were white ad there was a beeping sound that filled his ears as it continued to annoy him. The door opened and in walked a doctor, smiling as he saw his patient awake and continued over to the injured man.  
“DS Jones it’s good to see you wake.” He told him.  
“W…what…?”  
“Your DCI will be here shortly he is still dealing with Mr. Barns.”  
“Who?” Ben asked, the doctor looked up at him.  
“The man who attacked you.” He told Ben. The young cop nodded weakly and laid there looking up at him as the doctor checked his eyes and then his wounds. Ben frowned when he notices the wound cross his stomach, he let out a little noise and looked up the doctor.  
“What the hell happen?” He asked, as he started to panic, the doctor frowned and rubbed his head an sighed  
“There was complications when you arrived to us, you started to bleed heavily from your rectum. You alpha informed us you are not a beta but omega.” Ben started to worry was there as he tried to push himself up “We were told that you were not raped so we thought it was internal bleeding but what we found was much more shocking.” The doctor said Ben’s eyes  
“W….What did you find?” He was scared to know  
“You were pregnant, DC Jones.” Ben paled and shook his head as he looked at him, his brain unable to process that.  
”No, no, you’re wrong I couldn’t have been, I wasn’t showing and …and all the tests said I wasn’t!” Jones yelled before his he felt numb to his core “Is it dead?” He asked quietly.  
“Your little girl is healthy and in the NICU.”  
“That can’t be right…”  
“There are cases in where the Omega’s body doesn’t show signs, normally it happens when the Omega is in a dangerous jobs. You were a month away from delivering her.” Ben felt himself fall back onto bed tears running down his face. Whether happy or overwhelmed, he couldn’t’ be sure.  
“I want John and Sarah.” He told the Doctor feeling his chest tighten  
“Your partners are on their way, just rest.” 

He must have fallen asleep because when he next woke up the beeping sound had stopped. He winced as he moved himself placing his hand on his stomach and groaned. He was glad that he had a private room he didn't think he could face other patients looking at him, pity or being joyful or anything else like that. The door clicked open making him look up to see John walk in he was carrying flowers, cards and a fluffy things liked teddy bears and rabbits. John stood by the bed and looked at Ben in his weakest moment. His face didn't show any kind of emotions which made it hard for Ben to read, only making his own state worse…was he mad?… he thought. "There was a whip around at the station." John said as he set the cards down Ben nodded as he looked at the flower, bright and colourful in his dull state.  
"Tell them thank you." His voice was so hoarse that the DC flinched at the rawness.  
"Sarah will be by later, she’s stuck in traffic." Ben nodded again.  
"I'm okay." Ben lied, he was far from okay, okay wasn't even in the running of things at the moment because okay meant that your world wasn’t turned all the way upside down and inside out.  
"Ben don't lie please, I know you." John said as he stood closer to the bed and picked up his hand.  
"Sorry sir."  
“Ben don’t shut me out, we’re not at work." Ben just nodded as he looked at the cards that John put up.

…A little while later…

John was now sitting by the bed holding Ben’s hand as he watched him wake up again. He couldn’t forget what he saw when he ran into the house along with 20 other policemen. His poor Ben broken and battered on the floor and about to be raped by that whack job. He shuddered at the thought of anyone else touching his omega other than him and his wife. Ben came into their life at a time when he was still hurt from when Tom left and since all DS belong to their DCI’s Ben ended up with him. John didn’t blame him he would have been pissed too; especially with how much Ben loved Tom, Joyve, and Cully. It was hard but soon they found that Ben fit into their life perfectly. Sarah loved him as much as John did.

Ben looked up to see he was sat there still in his shirt and tie, but the tie was loose and handing down untidily “Did you know?" John asked, Ben didn’t have to guess what he was on about, he knew and he felt anger bubble under his skin. What was John say to him that he would rush into danger like that if he knew?!  
"No! You think if I did I would have gone after him if I knew?" Ben asked angrily, John sighed and shook his head he didn't want to upset Jones more than he already was. He just wanted to understand.  
"Of course not Ben, I just I have to ask is all... you went to the doctors but didn't say anything to me or Sarah."  
"The doctor told me I just needed more sleep." Ben said tiredly “Which is crazy because for the last 8 months all I’ve done is sleep and way if I was you would have smelt it.”  
"Hum.” John said, leaning forward a bit, Ben laid back down and looked at him as he touched his stomach. “Did you see her?" Jones asked  
"Yes, she’s lucky to be alive. They don't think there will be any brain damage. Have you seen her yet?"  
"I’m scared to." Ben said quietly as he let his alpha nuzzle his neck.  
"Why scared, the worst is over with... we have a healthy baby girl." He smiled “Sarah is over the moon, she with her now.” Ben only felt more depressed more, his whole being giving off more guilt and pain than he should have ever been in. The next sentence was soft and broken but John heard it clearly.  
"I could have lost her and it would have been my fault." 

John shook his head and kissed him on his busted lips and cupped his face “But she isn’t and no it wouldn’t have been your fault.” Everything would be fine again, as long as they worked together and having John reassure made him feel better about it all. He wasn’t gone long before he came back with Sarah following, the beta smiled proudly down at the omega and kissed him on the lips as well. His family is a strange mix but it works well enough for him. He looked down at the baby put into his arms and smiled at her as she curled up a sleep against his chest.


End file.
